


Highway To Heaven

by hanyukook



Category: TXT - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Jealous Choi Soobin, Like LOTS of angst, Lovers to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Soobin, because yeonjun is engaged to someone else, but it’s not toxic, soobin dies but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyukook/pseuds/hanyukook
Summary: When he died, Choi Soobin only had one goal: get back not only his old life on Earth, but also his boyfriend. When the opportunity arose, he wasted no time in accepting the offer. However, not even in Heaven things are  perfect, and the offer had a deadline. The price? Soobin had exactly 2 months to take his place on Earth and make things go back to what they were before. If he didn’t he had to return to paradise and remain there as an angel for eternity. He was confident that it couldn’t be difficult to fulfill the agreement since Yeonjun promised that he would never forget him. It sounded simple, however, what could he do when he returned and saw his place being taken by someone else?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue — The beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! first of all i want to warn you that my first language is not english so please don’t be too harsh on me T.T i’m aware that there might be some mistakes and i’m sorry about that, please ignore it! this is also my first time writing in ao3 although i did it before in other platforms so i hope you like it!

Heaven was nothing like what Soobin had imagined when he was still alive. Everything around him was white as soon as he opened his eyes. 

The first thing he remembered when he regained consciousness was the sky. The immense light and the extremely abundant white in the new environment made Soobin feel among the clouds, as close as possible to the sun. In a way it seemed that he had never left the world of the living. If he could look down, he would probably expect to find the familiar blue planet stretching out into space, with continents and clear clouds moving in the clear atmosphere, but the surface beneath his feet was opaque.

Soobin was standing when he appeared there, above the crystalline floor just like the lakes on Earth, but he was not able to feel the texture of the floor, almost as if he were not really stepping on it. The sensation of not feeling his eyes sting due to the extreme light was strange, but it didn't last long for him to understand why he couldn't feel his body at all.

He was dead. 

The realization hit the man like a strong punch, and he staggered, lost, grabbing his head when memories of his death invaded his memory as a punishment from which he could not escape. As much as his desire was to think of something different and forget, it was impossible. He could never forget; it was as if all the details of the accident had remained tattooed on his mind. As if the sound of the glass breaking, the seat belt tearing exposed to the extreme force of the crash, his head hitting the steering wheel, and the car overturning down the road had never really left his head. As if they were going to stay there forever.

Soobin sniffed, feeling strangely comforted by the light tones of the unknown corridor, and then took a short step forward, nervousness spreading through all the nerves in his body. His skin was prickly even as he walked down the hall. At that moment, more than ever he felt completely out of place and away from home. Away from him. 

“Oh, there you are, Choi Soobin!” Choi tried to look for the owner of the voice that came from the beginning of the huge corridor in which they were, but the stranger moved too fast and in less than a few seconds appeared in front of him. “Did you get lost on your first day in Heaven? What a lack of luck.”

The little angel was around the same size as a human's palm, and flapped its shiny white wings quickly, floating around Soobin's head like a feather. 

“Welcome to your afterlife! My name is Huening Kai and I’m your guardian angel. Nice to meet you.”

“Guardian angel?” Choi murmured, preventing his instinct to wipe his eyes still moist from recent memories. Instead, it focused on analyzing the environment, lost. “Is this paradise?”

The little celestial being seemed confused by the question and tilted his head to the side. 

“Of course. Why would it not be?”

“Woah!” Soobin exclaimed, analysing even more closely. It was as if everything in that place screamed light, peace and calm. Through the long corridor, the light spread across the walls, ceiling, and even the floor. Suddenly, he felt at peace and too relaxed. As if the idea of being dead didn't seem so bad anymore, just unfair. The sadness was no longer there. “It's a pleasure to meet you, Huening Kai.”

The guardian angel laughed, and swirled with wings clinking, grabbing one of Soobin’s fingers and urging him to walk down the corridor, while continuing his speech. 

“How are you adapting to your new form, Soobin? It certainly must be different to move from a human body to a heavenly soul.”

“Oh, so that's why I can't feel my body.” The human said, looking at his own fingers. They remained the same, as they always were. Almost as if he had never died. “It doesn't feel very different since I still have feelings, but it's strange not being able to feel anything physical.”

“You’ll get used to it. The transition is usually short and painless, unlike the transformation of a human into a lost soul. You should be grateful for not being in Hell, it means that you lived your life well.”

Soobin sighed softly at Kai's words but chose to remain silent, suddenly missing his life in the world of the living. Inside his chest, his heart, or whatever made him feel in his new body, he still couldn't accept that he was dead. That he could never return to Earth. That he would never see his friends again. Or Yeonjun.

The thought made his chest tighten to a stifling point. Huening Kai, completely oblivious to the boy's feelings, almost as if he couldn't see how mirrored and fragile his eyes were, flew through the air, opening the smooth, white door at the end of the hall.

“Come on, Soobin, you'll like Heaven.” The little angel said and Soobin ended up smiling in pain, completely affected by the creature's adorable smile. He waited 3, 4, 5 seconds before taking a deep breath and taking the first step forward. It was time to get to know his new life, or rather, death. 

Over time, he knew he would be fine.


	2. Everyone makes mistakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Soobin tries to get over his life after going to heaven, holding onto memories of his boyfriend, he ends up discovering something that can change everything and makes a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! since the prologue is a bit short and nothing interesting really happens i decided to post this chapter today. next one may take a little more time so don’t expect me to post often! also, italic letters mean flashbacks. hope you enjoy <3

_It was about 9pm and they were cuddling on their apartment’s sofa, while Yeonjun finished the music cut for a performance his dance academy was having soon. He had the computer on his thighs and was too focused on working to notice Soobin shamelessly staring at him right beside him. Or maybe he did._

_“I don’t think I can concentrate on this music piece if you keep staring at me like that, Binnie.” He turned to Soobin with a soft smile on his lips and Soobin just kept staring, hugging his legs against his chest. Yeonjun looked even more beautiful than usual in domestic moments like this one. Soobin constantly felt like the luckiest man on earth._

_“I’m sorry, I just can’t stop staring at you.” He chuckled as soon as he saw the familiar pink blush spreading through the other’s face._

_“Idiot.” Yeonjun stared at the computer again suppressing a smile and trying to ignore his boyfriend who was still looking at him with a grin on his face._

_“You’re blushing, baby.”_

_“Shut up.”_

_“Make me.”_

_The older sent him a glare like he was ready to hit him in the face, but it just made Soobin laugh softly and get closer to him so he could lay his head on the other’s shoulder. Yeonjun didn’t complain, just let him do whatever he wanted because in the end he couldn’t really resist Soobin when he acted all sweet like that._

_“You’re not gonna give me at least a kiss? You’re so bad to me, hyung.”_

_“You’re the worst.” Yeonjun closed the computer, turning to face him not even trying to hide the smile that was spreading across his face._

_“You love me.”_

_“I do… That’s why I think work can wait. I want to cuddle with my boyfriend now.”_

_And easily like that, he forgot about work and sat on Soobin’s lap, hugging his neck, squeezing the larger body with both his arms and legs. It was warm and comfortable, just like they both wanted and Soobin tightened his grip around Yeonjun’s waist pulling him closer so he could slightly kiss his bare shoulder. He was wearing one of the youngest’s shirts and although Yeonjun wasn’t short he was smaller than Soobin so the neckline looked bigger on him, leaving his collar bones and a bit of his shoulders exposed. It was cute because it made him look tinier than he actually was. Soobin would never confess but he liked his clothes better when Yeonjun wore them._

_“We should order something today… I’m too comfortable here to move and cook.” Yeonjun said, his lips barely touching the skin of Soobin’s neck as he spoke with eyes closed and a soft sigh leaving his mouth because of how good he felt as he curled himself against his boyfriend._

_“Of course, hyung, you worked all day. Rest a bit, alright?” He rubbed his back with care, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “What do you want to eat?”_

_“I don’t know… I could just sleep right now.”_

_“No, baby, you have to eat first! How about we order a pizza, and then I put you to bed? Promise I’ll cuddle you and shower you with lots of kisses.”_

_Like he always did when they were together, Yeonjun grabbed his shoulder to directly look at him. He had that silly smile and loving look in his eyes, the look of a person so in love it would be difficult to explain how intense it truly felt. Soobin always got shy when he looked at him like that, with that feeling of his heart being close to exploding pounding on his own chest. It was almost as if he was Yeonjun’s world and he liked that feeling maybe more than he should._

_“I love you.”_

_“I don’t know what’s with the sudden declaration, but I love you too.” He chuckled, pressing the tiny body against his just to make sure he wouldn’t go away in the blink of an eye. Sometimes Choi Yeonjun was too adorable to be real._

It had been 2 years since Choi Soobin's death and the ex-human had not yet got over his life on Earth.

That day, as in all others, he found himself staring at the water of the golden fountain where he sat, ignoring the tears that streamed down his face. More and more, Choi Yeonjun's immense absence made his days miserable. His friends in Heaven said God's gift to humans who reached his kingdom was eternal life in heaven, however, Soobin was beginning to wonder if it would have been better to go to Hell. He knew it wasn’t but carrying the burden of an impossible love inside his chest for the rest of his infinite days in paradise only grew heavier and heavier and he feared that he would sink soon.

One day, he was waking up in the same bed as him, admiring his blue threads covering the pillow and showering his boyfriend with kisses only to hear his laughter echo around the room; on the other, he was alone, confused and dead, lost in Heaven in a post-mortem more painful than death itself.

Huening Kai, as always, flew in circles around the human's head, with a feathered countenance on his face.

“Soobin, for how long will you be sad? In Heaven people get over their life on Earth easily, you are the only person I know who is taking so long.” The little angel murmured, wiping one of the man's tears away. He felt sad for his friend, but there was nothing he could do but hope that he would be happy there one day.

“I want to live, I want to go back to Earth, Huening.” Soobin sniffed, watching the tears mix with the blue water of the fountain as they fell. “I don't like Heaven.”

The angel's mouth reached a perfect O upon hearing the words uttered by the man and he quickly covered Choi's lips with his tiny hands.

“Don’t say that!” Huening Kai looked around suspiciously, looking for someone who might had overheard the conversation, but sighed as he confirmed that they were alone. “Everyone is happy in Heaven. How can it be different with you? I don't understand. You are in paradise, anyone would give anything to have a place here.”

“I don't know... I just want to live again.”

“But that's impossible, Soobin, and you know that.” The little angel murmured, resting on his broad shoulder. “We've talked about this several times.”

“So there's no way? Is there nothing I can do, Kai? Do I just have to accept this without being able to do anything to change my destiny?”

“At birth, He traces everyone's destiny. Fate cannot be challenged or changed, unless He wants to. If you are here, it means that the destiny set for you was to die and take your place in Heaven right now. God doesn't make mistakes, Soobin.”

The older man bowed his head, feeling the flow of tears intensify. At that point, he no longer knew whether the liquid that filled that fountain was his tears, or just the water.

•

“He's calling you to a meeting.”

Soobin blinked 1, 2, 3 times before slowly tilting his head to the side, looking at the archangel that was hovering right in front of him from head to toe. Huening Kai was sitting on his shoulder, and the confusion on both faces was so obvious that it was almost similar to having a big question mark tattooed in their foreheads.

The cheerful creature previously introduced itself as Yeosang, proudly supporting giant, golden wings in his shoulder blades. Yeosang had clear eyes and blond hair, shining like gold and equally clear as Heaven. His face conveyed a transparent peace and happiness, and Soobin felt comfortable in his presence right away. The archangel looked like a human version of paradise, given his appearance so heavenly and the way his phrases were so peacefully articulated. However, even the angel's comforting appearance failed to make Soobin believe what he was hearing.

Why would He want something with him? Was it time to go? The dead man trembled, just thinking. What if He expelled him from Heaven and was going to send him to Hell? Soobin did not like Heaven, but he definitely still preferred it compared to the Underworld.

“Don’t panic.” Huening whispered close to his ear although the little creature looked a thousand times more nervous than Soobin himself.

The ex-human walked in hesitant steps behind Yeosang, who was flying leisurely alongside Huening Kai. He couldn't deny that the presence of the archangel gave him a slight sense of comfort, but who would be comfortable knowing that God Himself wanted to see him face to face? During all his weeks in Heaven Soobin didn't even think about the idea, and now who knew, it was really happening.

On the white horizon a large, powerful and golden gate stood, guarded by a legion of celestial soldiers who wore armors too bright for the sight of humans. It would be difficult to look directly at them if Soobin was still in his physical body. The group passed calmly through the guarded doors – with Soobin trembling each time one of the guards looked at him – and entered the Palace of Paradise for the first time.

It was a majestic, imposing building, so big it would immediately intimidate anyone who was not used to that environment, decorated with gold, glass and small bright lights. Soobin almost passed out going up the stairs, such was the nervousness that turned his stomach and made his fingers tremble.

He wondered if all of this was the beginning of his punishment. Was God angry at his actions? Why wasn’t he happy in Heaven when everyone else was? The questions hovered in his mind for some time, being unconsciously guided through the corridors with Kai's help, until they entered a huge room that resembled a throne room of the ancient kings, only obviously more colossal and unbelievable, because everything there screamed Paradise.

“Welcome, Choi Soobin.” Contrary to what he expected, the floor did not shake, the voice was not frightening and God was not a bearded and enormous man, with an intimidating aspect. Instead, Soobin came face to face with a tall person with large arms and dimples protruding from the corners of his mouth who smiled amiably, sitting on his shining throne. He was nothing like what human books described. “My human name is Namjoon, but maybe you know me as God.”

Yeosang and Kai bowed politely, and Soobin did the same, hurried and clumsy, but still, doing his best to be respectful.

“You must be wondering why you were called, and the truth is that even I was surprised by the reason for this meeting since something like this has never happened before.” Namjoon crossed his legs, watching Soobin closely.

“I know how much you miss your life on Earth. This does not normally happen in Paradise, as during the transition from human to soul, people lose the ability to feel pain, because in Heaven there are no bad feelings. It is indeed very surprising that even after two years since your death you are still sad and I decided to investigate what’s different about you. In fact, it turns out I made a mistake.”

Yeosang and Kai both breathed sharply, the simple thought of Him making a mistake being impossible inside their heads. God didn't make mistakes, that's what they learned. But after all, it looked that even he did.

“Your destiny is not in Heaven. When you were born it is true that I traced your destiny, but you died earlier than you should and that is the reason why your pain doesn’t go away and it only gets worse over time. It is your destiny refusing to let you forget that this is not your place and that you should still be on Earth right now. You don't belong to Heaven, Soobin, at least not yet. However, the consequences were made and the people whose lives you affected when you were still alive moved on in those two years, making your destiny change. Since it was my mistake, I'll give you a chance to get your life back. My mistake caused other destinies to be affected, like your family and your friends, who think you are dead and have lived their lives differently than they would have done if none of this had happened and you were still there. So, you have two months to regain your place on Earth, and if you fail I will have to change your destiny and you will become an archangel, just like Yeosang.”

His mouth opened.

“What?!” Soobin took a deep breath, like a person about to drown breathing for the last time. Back then, he thought he was dreaming. He was just a normal person so why was he chosen for such a rare opportunity? Out of all people, why him?

“So… you’re saying I can go back... I can live again.” He said, shaking a bit. “Right?”

“Yes, and you have 2 months to be the same Soobin you were before dying to those around you.”

Huening Kai seemed worried. His face showed how displeased and confused he was with the situation, but he didn’t leave Soobin’s shoulder, where he stood still.

“I’ll take it.” Soobin said, loud and clear. There was no way he was going to waste an opportunity of getting his life back after 2 entire years wishing he was still alive.“Please let me go back to Earth.”

Namjoon smiled.

“Of course.” He stood out of his throne and walked towards the others, taking Soobin’s hand in his.”I apologize for my mistake, and wish you good luck on your journey. I believe you’ll get your life back, Soobin.”

“I do too.”

Now that he finally had a chance to be alive again and see Yeonjun, nothing could possibly stop him.


End file.
